


坏龙

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Bad Dragon, Dildos, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦
Kudos: 1





	坏龙

圣主变回雕像的那段时间，瓦瓦想做爱，但是又不敢去外面找别的野男人来操他，他嫌脏，而且老龙肯定会知道。  
他在办公室老板椅上靠着，在手机上看坏龙家的假屌。选来选去买了一根M号带产卵的。下单了就有点焦虑，圣主问他怎么了心不在焉，瓦瓦说没什么。其实心里已经在想怎么用假屌操自己，怎么产卵了。  
地址填的办公室，送来的时候瓦瓦不在，阿奋就把包裹放在老板的桌上了。圣主看到包裹上一行小字，立马就一清二楚，那怎么办，老婆想要他的屌，他也操不到瓦瓦。  
瓦瓦回来了，没看到办公桌上阿奋说的包裹，就四处找。龙说：“你在找什么？藏的野男人吗？我知道你不敢，不然我早就把他杀了。”  
瓦瓦：“没什么，你看没看见我的包裹，阿奋拿进来放桌上的。”  
龙：“黑影兵团倒是捡到一个盒子，不知道里面是不是你买的假屌？”  
瓦瓦立马就急了：“我没有，不是的。你还给我。”龙召唤出了一个黑影忍者，拿着他的包裹：“我看你就是荡妇，几个月没人操你都不行。”但还是把盒子还给他了。  
瓦瓦又有点生气：“自己都出不来还想操我？你管我买没买假屌，反正不是给你用的。”说着要往外走，门却打不开。  
龙：“黑影兵团把门从外面反锁了，钥匙拔下来了，你到不用急着走。”  
瓦瓦看他家老龙那个玩味的口气，脑筋一转就知道他老公要干嘛，但他还是装傻：“我要去卧室补个觉，出差回来很累的。”  
龙：“不如你就在这玩给我看，反正白天用晚上用都一样，不用特地回卧室去。”  
瓦瓦慢条斯理地解他的西服扣子、衬衫扣子、裤子拉链。之前龙笨手笨脚的，扯掉过他一个扣子还扯坏过他的裤裆，瓦瓦不许龙再弄坏他衣服。龙最喜欢瓦龙穿浴袍，因为很方便他操。  
“你明明知道我的屌不是这种形状的，还是你想换个口味？”  
“……闭嘴”瓦瓦拿起那个红黑混色的屌，因为兼具产卵功能，中间是中空的，所以看起来更粗一些。他光着身子坐在老板椅上，两条腿张开担在扶手上呈M型。他转过半圈背对着龙，去够办公桌上的的润滑，一开始挤得太少，但是身体上的感觉起来了就颤巍巍地拿起假屌蹭自己下面，同时另一只手的食指和中指去中间撑开臀肉。  
龙看他半天不转回来，于是催他：“你在干嘛？”瓦瓦下面好紧，根本进不去，他努力压假屌的头端，听到龙的话抖了一下。他用脚抵着桌子又转回来，龙看见他下面晶莹的一片带点反光，手的骨节红红的，脸也红红的，咬着嘴唇。他只觉得瓦瓦很笨，叹了口气：“多抹点润滑，我比它大多了照样可以操你里面。”  
他的肚子因为蜷缩的姿势而变成层层叠叠的软肉，一点也显不出好身材。他又挤了一坨，用指尖抹在那里和假屌的头端，先用两根手指试一试。头发太长所以散下来，发梢刺挠着他，连带呼吸也变得痒起来。  
终于一点点挤进去了，他抬起眼看墙上的龙：“这里面有卵。”于是捏紧了尾端，皱着眉头等它们被挤进去。那假屌实在很粗，实实的塞满了，慢慢扯出去的时候带了一点细长的黏液。那里不断收缩，龙能看到很里面的一圈嫩肉。  
瓦瓦往上挪了一点，稍微直起腰背，因为刚刚的姿势不好发力，没法把卵排出来。他一只手勾着扶手上的腿，另一只手慌张地去撩开遮挡视线的头发，同时小腹使劲绷得很紧，尝试把里面的东西排出来。因为比体温略低，他觉得凉凉的很不舒服，总有一种要拉肚子的羞耻，龙又高高在上地盯着他。他用力耸动着肚子和括约肌，还憋出了一点生理性的眼泪。但是还排不出，怎么办？他去揉自己的小腹，赌气似的按压它，出不来，调整姿势还是难以发力。龙知道他难堪，却相当兴奋的看着。  
终于弹珠一样浅黄色的卵掉在皮质的老板椅上，又迅速滚落到他身体压出来的褶皱处，留下一条水迹。后面就快得多，但只出来九个。还剩下最后一个，他好像泄了气，不能一直擎着那股劲，只好手指伸进去帮忙，滑溜溜的，一根手指根本没法控制，只好抠碎了，一点一点掏出来。瓦瓦抬头看向龙，声音倒有点委屈：“它碎了。”  
龙看他那个样子却有点心疼的意思：“没事，下次我射进去新的。”


End file.
